<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inarticulate by apatheticinterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094744">Inarticulate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticinterest/pseuds/apatheticinterest'>apatheticinterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the lure of the gallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, angst???, it ends kind of happy tho, just two dumbasses falling in love, leo is a dumbass, the seer is a dumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticinterest/pseuds/apatheticinterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," The Seer waited for a reply. Nothing. "I love you."  </p>
<p>A choked sound bordering on a laugh was the only response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>leo/seer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inarticulate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edotfaust/gifts">edotfaust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rated t for one (1) use of the word fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leo had ignored them all day, and it quickly became obvious it was going to continue into the evening. Clipped, </span>
  <span>one-word</span>
  <span> answers to any questions, avoiding the Seer entirely whenever possible; </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening in bed, the Seer reached to wrap their arms around Leo, only to be – gently – shoved back to their side of the bed. The Seer wriggled around desperately, like a leech on death-row who had been dropped into the pond of blood serving as their last meal. Despite their efforts; no attention, or even acknowledgement, was given to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deplorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lemme cuddle you." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said no." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," The Seer waited for a reply. Nothing. "I love you." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choked sound bordering on a laugh was the only response. The Seer frowned, before flopping over to face Leo in the dark. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leo?" A pregnant pause, "I love you." Another strangled wheeze. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff like that anymore. We aren’t kids,” Leo managed to choke out. “We can’t keep cuddling like this. Friends shouldn’t cuddle so casually.” The Seer could only stare, floundering silently for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say. Surely Leo didn’t really think that the Seer was only being ‘friendly’ when they told them they loved them? Dumbfounded, the Seer blurted what they’d wanted to for years:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we were dating? It would be fine then, right?” The Seer froze. Leo was staring silently at them, mouth agape. They said that out loud, didn’t they? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not joking?” Fuck. The Seer really was digging their own grave, weren’t they? Now Leo was going to have to gently tell them they didn’t feel the same, and they’d never be able to look Leo in the eyes – </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not joking.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” A beat, and then Leo’s face was buried into their neck, the Seer tangled into Leo's arms; a cocoon of warmth and love and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo.</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Promise me</span>
  </em>
  <span> this isn’t some kind of sick joke.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love you. I’ve uh, loved you for years, actually.” Leo laughed against the Seer’s throat; a sound full of exuberance.  </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is literally the first fic I've ever written if you're mean to me I will cry </p>
<p>i also know the ending sucks but i literally only wrote this because i thought of the leech analogy at like 1 am and HAD to write it down so it really can't be helped</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>